first life
by Akolbi
Summary: Perseus of sparta and annabeth of athens are to be wedded, they do not know each other and are given the winter before the wedding, how will they react, and their godly parents? chapters short, t for too-careful-to-rate-anything-lower.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus was training against four opponents.

these men were not fresh recruits. They were, in fact, some of the best spartan warriors of the day.

his father, or that man his mother had married, was nearby, speaking to an envoy of another polis. Perseus was vaguely curious of what their discussion was. Forcing from his mind that curiosity, Perseus returned to the matter at hand; it was dangerous to be distracted fighting sparta's best.

he finished the challenge with ease, and minutes after he was called by his father.

"i am growing old, Perseus" his father said, " and long not for war, but for peace."

Perseus was confused, but before his question was voiced, his father spoke again, " our war with Athens has hon on long enough, we need to form bonds with them.

you, Perseus, shall be our bond. I have spoken with the Athenian dignatarries, and their king agrees to this plan, you are to marry the princess of Athens, and cement the bonds between our polteis."

Perseus looked at his father warily, " why am I to marry her, what would it accomplish?"

his father glared at him, " you, boy, are a spartan warrior, you don't question your orders, you execute them!"

"I must question them to understand how I am to accomplish my objective"

" very well, you are to marry the only child suited to inherit the throne, in doing so, you become king of Athens. Nikolas will inherit the spartan throne, and brothers shall rule the two quarreling poletis! Brothers will not make war against each other, and you shall bring peace to the Greek world!"

ok, I wanted to write this, it's not a very common topic. I understand that this is short, but it sets the secne for the rest of the story. The next chapter will be an annabeth one.

obviously nikolas is nico, I found that a nice idea, and his is, by me at least, not used often.

and Percy is OOC, he's a spartan warrior, he is going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

annabeth was reading.

that was, some said, all she did. She also; however, know how to fight.

those who had trained her thought she could hold her own against many a spartan warrior, but never allowed her to go to war; she was too valuable to the polis. Her wisdom had guided many a decision, being one of Athena's greatest reasources.

so she read.

rarely was she disturbed, usually, If the matter was trivial, the one disturbing her discovered her skill with a knife. Tis wa one of the other kind, when her father came personally.

"annabeth, i have allowed you much freedom, but in this matter you are to give your abslute obedience."

" what matter, father?"

"you are to be we'd to the spartan prince, Perseus."

" no! I will not marry, not a spartan! Please, let me marry a Persian first!"

"you will do as I say! And you are to marry him to create bonds between our politeis!"

"and if I refuse?"

her father got a sad look in his eye, "then you will be put to death. I am not terrible, I and the spartan kng have agreed to allow you the autum to get to know one another."

" and I am still forced to marry him?"

"yes, that is guaranteed."

chapter two, school is wonderful, in math I write chapter one, chapter t in world geography.

so, next chapter they will meet! Oh, and to clarify, all demigods are still demigods, son of Poseidon, king of Athens...

also, some facts are off, Athens having a kng during the pelopenesian war, but for the most part I will try to stay within the confines of Greek culture, especially in .


	3. Chapter 3

Perseus wa on the path toward Athens. He had walked this path before, but under more favorable circumstances.

he was a spartan, bred for war, yet he was forced to be we'd to an Athenian, and discharged from the spartan military to boot!

he was plodding along with his servant, a satyr by the name grover, helping to carry his sparse belongings. He brought his weapons an armour, of course. he also brought a simple tunic, one of a spartan warrior, not an Athenian king.

he knew that the Athenians would be brilliant, but his knowledge was of war. He would learn the Athenian arts after his arrival. That was one aspect of Athenian life about which he was unsure. He wanted some of the Athenian knowledge, yet his father, his real father, would be angry, especially if what he had heard of his betrothed was true.

once he was onto that subject, he started contemplating what kind of person she was. He had heard that she was incredibly intelligent, and spent most of her time reading, hence the rumours, but he had also heard that she could defeate most any man in Athens in armed combat.

of course, Perseus could defeate four of sparta's best, simultaneously.

he found himself ancious to meet his bride-to-be, he had heard that she was enormously strong-willed, something he admired.

perhaps this would not be the worst thing ever

annabeth was waiting at the gates days later, Perseus was Lille to enter the city that day, and her father had instructed her to meet him.

she found herself wondering about him, he was, supposedly, sparta's best, not an impressive title in her mind. He could, she heard, face multiple of the best spartan warriors, and win.

she also heard t hat he was one of the best minds in Sparta, again, not impressive, not in the least, but he may be ancious to learn from the best Athens had to offer.

then again, what man wanted to learn fron his wife.

she allowed herself a little vain smirk, she knew she was the best, the entire polis knew it, but her betrothed may not know.

perhaps she should introduce him to her mother.

that drew a full smile, and she waited for this Perseus to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Perseus was at the gates of Athens.

A Spartan warrior.

At the gates of Athens.

To meet his betrothed.

A young woman, about his age, 16 perhaps, and an older man walked toward him. He noticed the clasp on his tunic, it was exquisitely made, befitting of a king. Perseus bowed to his soon-to-be father-in-law, then allowed himself his first look at his betrothed.

She had gray eyes, eyes that seemed to hold much wisdom, yet had a certain spark, as a Spartan, perseus recognized that spark immediately; it was the look of one used to getting what they want, on nothing but their own merit. It was the spark of a leader.

In that moment perseus realized that his father may have had an alternate motive in sending him to Athens, rather than nikolas inheriting both Athens and Sparta; he thought that perseus would be a better match for this girl, nikolas liked his women to be able to be molded to his will, perseus wanted one to stand up to him, one to think for herself, and tell him when he was wrong.

He saw this all in her eyes.

Annabeth looked at her husband-to-be, and was impressed.

He bowed to her father, showing that he was insolent, which impressed the Athenian princess, but, from her expectations, impressed would not be difficult.

Then their eyes met.

Perseus' sea green eyes were hard, cold, as befitted a Spartan warrior, but there was something else there that, as an Athenian scholar, annabeth recognized immediately. It was a spark of intelligence, not what she expected of a Spartan.

In that moment annabeth realized that her father may have chosen perseus for more than political reasons. Athenian men expected their woman to be easily broken, perhaps he thought none but a Spartan could tame her.

But that spark, maybe he wouldn't want her tamed, maybe, just maybe, he wanted her to be strong.


	5. Chapter 5

"good day, perseus. I trust your travels went well."

"yes, my lord," perseus responded bowing.

"now," the Athenian king continued, "we should enter the city, the people are anxious for your first public appearance, but perhaps you should change into clothing more befitting of your rank."

"I am a Spartan warrior," perseus replied in a cold, deadly voice, "this tunic is befitting of my rank."

The Athenian king, not hearing the challenge in perseus' voice, was about to respond to the comment, before being saved by his daughter:

"perhaps it would be better this way anyway, it shows the merging of our two worlds."

Her father turned to slap her for defying him, more to avoid appearing weak before a spartan than any other reason, but was stopped when his hand was caught by perseus.

He spun toward the younger man and demanded, "what are you doing!"

In a voice that threatened death, more so than even his brother, perseus responded, "battle is honorable, meeting an enemy is fair. Stealing and subterfuge are extentions of this, but striking a woman is not. Striking a woman is one of the weakest things a man can do. Your daughter was demonstrating her intelligence, something that is famous even in Sparta, and attempting to placate you while defending her betrothed, whom _you_ have chosen. Remember this."

Annabeth stared at the two men in tense silence, waiting for either to make the first move.

Her father, not used to being disobeyed, stared at her betrothed in fury, "I should beat you for this you insolent boy!"

Perseus released her father's hand and fell into a fighting stance, "if you belive you can hold your own against a Spartan warrior, you may try."

After another tense moment the king of Athens and her soon-to-be prince broke their tense silence by the former offering a simply, "the people are waiting."

To which the former replied, "so they are," and the trio, followed by the silent grover, entered Athens.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night perceus was speaking to his most trusted confidant, grover, his satyr slave.

"do you think I was too harsh to him? About his treatment of his daughter?"

Grover pondered this for a time, before giving his opinion to perseus, "I think you did several things in that moment, not all bad," he paused to consider for a moment, "he seemed reluctant, obligated almost, to hit her, I don't think he does so often, but didn't want to allow his daughter to rule him in the face of a Spartan warrior.

You stopping him must have, deep down, been appreciated, but he saw it, in that moment, as an insult to his authority.

However, in the long run, it will help you, as I said, he doesn't enjoy hurting her. He also may see this as you caring for her, she certainly will. He will see you as having high moral standards too.

On the other hand, he may see you as weak. He may think that you are easily manipulated, and he will try to control you, perhaps through her. You will also be seen as more of an outsider by the people, if you let your wife dictate your actions, though it seems most of Athens lets her control theirs…

In all there will be positive and negative consequences to this act.

Perseus let all of this sink in before responding, "do you really see all of that in that one little event?"

"my lord, this is politics, while you were training for war, I made it a point to study it, knowing it would help you one day."

He was given a vacant stare in response.

Grover sighed, "think of politics like a lifelong battle. Every little act can determine consequences to come. I studied what little I was allowed, and I equate it to a long battle, your strategy is always changing to stay ahead of the enemy, but every little move has to be calculated, analyzed, and executed perfectly."

"you see, _that_ I understood. Is it really that stressful?"

"you, I'm sure, will find a way for it to end up working. You seem to have fallen into the role already, without noticing it."

"how can you tell."

Grover looked him over once before responding, "your asking if you made the correct move, for one, your bearing, too, is that of a potitian. You, I'm certain, made every slave in the crowd feel like a king when you introduced yourself, many would have distanced themselves, associating only with the nobility, but you waded into the crowd and met a good many Athenians."

"I was doing what any good commander would do!"

"and it was perfect, without anyone knowing, the nobles think you fouled up the introduction, but the masses know otherwise, keep following your instincts, they will serve you well."

"hello mother."

Athena had appeared in annabeth's room; the girl was contemplating the day's events.

Athena glared at annabeth, "are you honestly going to marry that baffoon!"

Annabeth stared at her mother innocently, "what ever could you mean?"

"wading into the throng! What fool puts himself level with the common masses!"

Annabeth laughed at her mother's foolishness, "you honestly don't see the genius behind it? It was a public relations masterstroke!"

Athena gave a harsh bark of laughter, "no way a stupid sea spawn could…"

"sea spawn? What do you mean? He isn't…is he?"

"yes, he is the spawn of that fool posidon! And his brother the spawn of hades! Your father should never have associated with those disgusting…"

Annabeth glared at her mother, "you honestly expect me to put the greatest alliance in _history_ after your stupid rivalry!"

Athena slapped hard enough to draw blood across where her nails dug into her skin. "you need to be taught respect, and your father doesn't have the strength to do it! What I ever saw in him…"

Annabeth punched her mother between the eyes, golden blood pouring from athena's now broken nose.

The beating that followed was savage.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth stumbled out of her room, hoping to find a healer to tend to her wounds. She was bruised in many places, and her left arm was likely broken. She ran into the last person she expected, however.

"Annabeth!" Perseus yelled, as he ran toward her, "what happened, who did this!"

"I... I can't," Annabeth started.

"Was it your father?" Perseus demanded, "I swear if it was him!"

"Stop, please," Annabeth choked out.

Perseus began to calm down. He set his right hand on a bruise, right on her cheek and it began to heal, slowly, but after a minute it was healed.

"How… how did you?"

Perseus sighed, "I was training, Apollo came to me…he told me he had seen my future, and that I would be great. He said that he wanted to be a part of it, my future, and gave me his blessing, and from then on, I could heal minor wounds. I thought that he was giving that to me so I could become the greatest warrior ever, but I realize now that he really saw my forming this treaty."

Annabeth stared at Perseus after his narrative, stunned. A god, not even his father, had come to him, not demanding anything, to give him his blessing. Annabeth was amazed that he was deemed so important that Apollo had taken notice.

Perseus stared at Annabeth. Then he finally asked, "Who did this?"

Annabeth flinched, his voice was hard, unforgiving. Annabeth was stunned; she didn't think he would be that protective of her, not when they were polar opposites, and when he was being forced into a relationship with her.

After a while he asked again, harder, colder.

Annabeth eventually choked out, "Athena"

Perseus was furious, "that little… she must have been trying to find a way to punish me, for what! For defiling her sacred city!"

"No," Annabeth had tears in her eyes, "it was to punish _me_ and she has the right…"

"No," Perseus' voice had a note of finality to it, "not even a goddess has the right to hurt you."

Annabeth asked, under her breath, "Not even my mother?"

Perseus stared at her agape, "_what did you just say!_"

**Ooh, fun. I left you hanging, I hope…**

**So, I am so sorry that I haven't updated ANYTHING in a while. I just have no ideas whatsoever.**

**So, in my life, I have gotten second place out of five in my category at my conference meet for speech…**

…**then second to last out of 18 Thursday at the sectional.**

**If anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, or they want to suggest a new one, I would appreciate it!**

**Thank you for reading my small rant.**


End file.
